Pure Blood Never Fails
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Aryn is the only pure blood vampire left alive, yet she's been hidden from the world by a man she thought she could trust. When she finds out the truth, she joins the gang at the Sanctuary and begins to live life as a human, learning all she can. R
1. Chapter 1 The Only Pure Blood

**Author's Note**: I had this story floating around in my head. I don't know why but it seems like fun. So this is a story where Nikola Tesla finds his own kind and the days that follow. Enjoy!

(&)(&)(&)

He was half-vampire; had been since 18 when he ingested pure vampire blood. The Five had formed and had been successful in their endeavors. After a few years they had disbanded, each going their separate ways.

He had always wanted to resurrect his race but he had had an unfortunate accident that stripped his vampirism from him. In spite of everything that had happened, he had managed to come up with a way to create his own vampires. The only problem was that his creations were mindless. So he had asked his old friend to help. She had refused and he tried to kill her. After she had been saved and he nearly killed, he regenerated and went on his merry way.

A few months later, he had to reunite with his old friends to save the world. One of his friends was dead so he had to make nice with his granddaughter. He had to get a key and to do that he had to get electrocuted. They were successful and they went back to their own lives. And that meant he resumed his endeavor f making his race supreme again.

But that didn't come without a price to pay. He had created a treatment to help drug-hazed kids overcome their addiction in one week. The catch; they were injected with vampire blood that would mature in thirty years. That back fired and brought on a slew of hell. In the end he lost his vampirism but gained magnetism. He still loved being a vampire and he wanted to get back on top of things.

So he went to Peru. And got caught by multipedes because they wanted his blood. He was saved by his friend and her colleagues only to be yelled at because of what he wanted initially. To save them, he got caught in a blast that the techno geek had rigged. He survived only because he covered himself with metal.

After that entire incident he traveled all over Canada. On his travels, he found two very interesting people. One was a boy and the other a girl. They were both blond headed and golden eyed. The boy was almost as tall as him and the girl just a little shorter. The most interesting part was they were both vampires. There was no doubt they were older than him and they proved to be very useful. They gave him insight on the reason they were alive and how they had survived.

After a few weeks, he needed to get back to Sanctuary. He had explained that he had come to live with humans and many more abnormals so he could help them. They were skeptical at first, being the last surviving pure bloods, and had talked privately for a little bit, but they had followed at his insistence. They arrived at Sanctuary two days after they left.

Henry Foss opened the door. As the resident werewolf and computer tech, he was completely shocked when he noticed two people had come with Nikola. Dr. Helen Magnus was equally shocked when she found out they were vampires. She watched the two as they looked around the place, their curiosity getting the better of them. They all ventured to lower levels of the mansion.

"They're exquisite, Nikola." Magnus asked as she watched the two vampires move about the room. She looked to her friend. "Where did you find them?"

"They were in the Arctic Circle and I met them there when I went to clear my head." Nikola replied, his eyes never leaving the two.

Will Zimmerman snorted. He was the resident psychiatrist. "You went to the Arctic? You hate the cold."

Nikola glanced his way humorlessly before looking back at his newfound companions. They suddenly disappeared, blurring too fast for the naked eye. "They have been living there since the fall of our people."

Magnus was in shock. "That was almost four hundred years ago."

"And they are older than that. Romen is at least twelve hundred and Aryn is almost a thousand."

"How did you happen upon them?" Kate Freelander asked. She looked as if she was not at all impressed.

"They found me." Aryn reappeared in front of him and just barely moved as he companion came in for a swift kick, catching Nikola in the eye. "Watch it!"

She glanced over her shoulder as she settled in a crouch, blond hair settling around her face. "Sorry." She was thrown into the wall. "Hey!"

"After all this time, you still get sidetracked by a man." Romen taunted.

"Oh, shut up."

Romen laughed as they began to wrestle. Nikola watched as they moved with such blurring speed that they were just colors. Romen stopped in the center of the room and looked around. A bolt of green electricity caught him right in his back and threw him face first into the floor. Aryn reappeared, feet hitting the floor soundlessly and hands glowing with the green sparks that were jumping off her friend.

"That's cheating!" Romen announced as he stood up and shook himself. "We never use our powers inside."

Aryn crossed her arms. "Just because I can teleport on the fly doesn't mean a thing."

"I was talking about the lightning. We never do that inside."

She pursed her lips as her eyebrows shot up. "We've never been inside this long before and personally I like it. I'm going to go look around." She disappeared where she stood.

"Aryn, don't! Aryn!" Romen disappeared as well.

"And that is how they act on a regular basis." Nikola turned on his heel to look at the people behind him. "They fought the entire time with me. Aryn likes cities and the people in them. Romen obliges her because he doesn't to reintegrate with the world."

"Do you know why she's for it? Seems to me that they would want to stay away from humans like most abnormals do." Will stated.

"My dear William, the heart and soul of a woman is an inner lock box. You never know what part you're going to get." Will looked at him as if he didn't understand what was being said. "You will never know the inner workings of a woman, alive or undead."

"Can Romen talk to her?" Kate asked.

"They've been together for over 400 years. I'm pretty sure he can." There was a crash upstairs. "I'm almost sure he can."

"OH, bloody hell." Magnus groaned as she headed to the elevator. Kate and Will joined her as Nikola took the stairs. They all converged on the foyer as Henry sat in the middle of the floor rubbing his head. Romen stood over him bearing his fangs, eyes black. Aryn rushed him and knocked him back. "What the hell is going on?"

"This werewolf attacked me." Romen hissed.

"Oh, that's a load of bull." Aryn spat. She helped Henry to his feet. "Henry ran into him on accident and dumbass here took it to heart. If you don't get your head on straight, you're going to get kicked out of here."

"Why do you want to stay so badly?"

"Why don't you want to stay?"

"We don't belong here." He stopped and caught his breath. "Aryn, we've been together for 400 years and now you want to change that?"

Aryn looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Protecting a werewolf. You hate them."

"No, I hate polar bears. They're mean and they taste bad. I've never been near a werewolf. I've never been near humans. You whisked me away before I could do anything."

Nikola raised his hand but didn't even let them call on him. "You took her from England before she even got to mingle with humans. Why?"

"Because she was born a vampire while I was changed."

Aryn was taken aback, so much so that her fangs retracted and her eyes changed back to gold. "I was born…."

"You are the only pure blood alive. Your family asked me to watch out for you until you grew of age. By that time the entire race was eradicated." Romen's face returned to normal. Aryn was confused by the look on her face. "I took you away to save you."

"And yet you didn't tell me any of this in 400 years? You always said you were honest with me."

"I couldn't. I knew you'd go looking for them."

"Them?"

"The people who killed you parents. They were humans and I could tell years ago that you wanted to know what they were like. I had to keep you from getting killed. It's not safe."

"It's not safe from other creatures either. How many have you killed to keep this awful secret?" Romen didn't answer and that was enough to steer Aryn away. "Leave, Romen."

It was Romen's turn to look confused. "What?" He looked her in the eye. "You don't mean that."

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You told me something completely different than the truth. You're the only one I've known all my life and I have trusted you but now I know you've lied to me all my life." She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "I need you to get away from me for a while."

Instead of bowing out gracefully like a man of his time would, Romen's face contorted once again and he attacked Nikola, pinning the other man to the floor. He held his neck as Nikola tried pitifully to get away. "This is your fault. I had her convinced to stay in the Arctic until you came along. It would have been just the two of us if you had never showed up." He was electrocuted but the electricity never went past his hands.

"Get out." Aryn announced one last time.

Romen hauled his burnt body up and ventured to the door. He looked back at Aryn. "You will regret this, Aryn. I promise you that."

"She said get out." Magnus slammed the door when he was out it. She rubbed her hands together as she turned around. "This could pose a problem. How bad is Romen?"

"He kept me hidden for 400 years. I'm pretty sure he can do some damage." Aryn bit her lip. "I hate to ask this but I've got no money and no clothes. I'm going to need a place to stay."

Magnus smiled. "Say no more. Henry, get a room fixed up for our new guest while I take her shopping."

"All right." Henry smiled as he headed towards the grand staircase.

Nikola caught Magnus as she went to grab her coat. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Are you going to act your age?" Magnus asked as she buttoned her coat, reached in, and extracted another coat.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Fine." Together they walked over to Aryn who was watching them intently, head cocked to the side. Magnus handed her the extra coat. She looked at it before looking up. "It's chilly outside."

"I don't feel the changes in weather." Aryn replied.

"At least put it on so you can blend in. If you don't, people will look at you weirdly." Nikola said.

"Nikola!" Magnus scolded.

Aryn smiled, something familiar catching in her eyes, and she took the coat happily. After she slid it on, she turned around. "I've never had anything like this before."

"It's a coat." Magnus looked at her approvingly. "Keep it."

"What? No, I couldn't."

"I have plenty more. Take it."

"Thank you."

"Let's go, shall we?" She led the way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping and Ice Cream

After shopping for three hours, Nikola helped Magnus and Aryn carry the twenty bags in they had accumulated from five different stores. Magnus spared no expenses when it came to the pure blood.

Aryn looked like a kid in a candy she shopped for clothes. Nikola wanted to dress her in regal attire for someone of her age and status but she wanted none of it. She saw the way the other kids were dressing and liked it. She had only ever been in windbreakers and sweats that hid who she was, and that was an elegant yet casual kind of girl.

She bought jeans, t-shirts, nice lingerie (which Magnus kicked Nikola out of the store when he went in with them), new shoes, socks, and many light jackets and sweatshirts. All her clothes were fitted to her slim form. When everything was rung up after the first time, Aryn would look at Magnus in shock at the prices. Magnus only shook her head and took the bags from the cashier. Aryn would cause a fuss which was silenced by Magnus treating her to by a small treat and they would be right back in the swing of things.

Nikola roamed the mansion as he tried to wrap his head around everything that had happened. He was still trying to figure out why Romen had hidden away a pure blood vampire. There were many reasons that he could think of but they didn't make any sense whatsoever.

As he rounded the corner he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He normally wouldn't pay any attention but one of them was Aryn's voice. She sounded in awe, much like she had when she was in the square.

"Is it supposed to be that thick?" he heard her ask. That alone scared him because she was so innocent and impressionable.

He heard Henry chuckle. "Yeah, it's supposed to be that thick. It's ice cream."

Nikola slumped against the wall. It was only ice cream. So why was he acting like she had been assaulted? He listened carefully.

"Can you not feel the cold?"

"Yes and no. I can feel the change in temperature but it doesn't affect me as it does you." There was a short silence before she spoke with her mouth full. "That's really good. What is it?'

"This one is strawberry. There are about a hundred more flavors."

"Can I try them?"

Henry laughed again. "I'll tell you what. I'll take you to Baskin Robbins when I'm done with my work and you can taste all the free samples you'd like."

"Okay!" Nikola pressed his back into the wall as the double doors to the kitchen opened. Henry went one way and Aryn the other. He followed her silently, almost as silently as her bare feet on the marble floor. "It's not polite to follow someone so silently, Mr. Tesla."

Nikola was caught off guard as she spoke to him. There was a smile on her face as she looked at him and it made his heart stop momentarily. She had changed into a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt that clung to her every curve.

"Call me Nikola, Aryn." He stuttered out.

"All right, Nikola." His name was airy when she spoke.

"Did you enjoy your ice cream with techno geek?"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of it but then her head tilted to the side as she looked at him speculatively. "Why do you call him techno geek?"

"He likes to play with machines."

Once again her eyes lit up. "He showed them to me. Or at least one. The one he carries around with him. The…."

"Touch pad. Yeah, he carries that with him everywhere." He looked down at her feet. "Why are you barefoot?"

She looked down at her feet. "I don't know. I've never had to wear any shoes. I don't like them all that well." She turned around and headed for the library. She had taken to books like a fish takes to swimming and spent every waking moment absorbing every word.

"Why didn't you buy any decent clothing?" he asked as he followed her to her destination.

She glanced at him as she pushed the door open. "You don't think this is decent?"

"You were born in a completely different time frame."

"I don't remember it, remember? I just figured out my parents were killed and the only other person I've known for a 1000 years lied to me. I guess I'm not that concerned about where I come from." She looked up to the fifth shelf for the book she had marked days before. Finding it, her feet left the floor. She grabbed the book and was reading it as she headed for the door. "Magnus said I'm classified as a genius."

"Really?"

"Yes. She said I can read about 22,000 words a minutes. That's why I can read so much."

Nikola nodded wordlessly as he followed her from the library to her room. She held the door open for him but didn't wait as she walked into the open area. He didn't say anything as he watched her curl up on the window couch. The sun hit the top of her head just right and made it look like a halo was above it.

He moved about the room. It was impersonalized and that seemed odd. He was certain if she was a normal human, she would have tons of pictures of friends and family, but she wasn't human and she wasn't normal. She was a pure blood, the only one in existence. He had an obligation to watch out for her.

There was a knock at the door. Magnus poked her head in after she was beckoned. She frowned when she saw him standing in the middle of the room but shook her head when she looked at Aryn.

"I found something you might want to see." She said as she moved to the desk. She set a thick book on the table and opened it to a marked page. There was a picture on it. "This is King Dunheim and his wife Viktoria. They had an older son Alonzo and a daughter Aryn. When the vampires of Denmark were under attack, the queen's nephew took the infant away. It is my understanding that that infant was you."

Nikola watched as Aryn leaned over the book and looked at it closely. She shook her head. "I don't remember it."

Magnus smiled. "I don't suppose you would. You were only an infant."

"No, I mean I don't remember them from Romen's memories."

The younger woman looked stunned. "You're a telepath?"

Aryn frowned. "Is that bad?"

"No, it just means there's a lot about you I don't know about. Tell me about everything you've been through."

Nikola listened intently as Aryn recounted everything she could remember about her life. She took on something completely different from her original angelic essence. It was as if she had waited for someone to ask about her life. There was a store that told them why she hated polar bears (once attacked her while she was playing with a bear cub) and how she knew when there was going to be light. She recounted about how the aurora borealis looked while lying on her back in the snow and how it felt to run at break neck speeds during a blizzard. When she turned to them, her eyes were shining with something akin to longing yet contentment to have lived that life.

There was another knock at the door. This time Henry stuck his head in. Aryn perked up immediately.

"You ready?" he asked pointing over his shoulder. Will was standing behind him.

"Yeah."

"Put some shoes on." Magnus advised. "It's fine if you walked around the mansion barefoot but not in public in the middle of winter." She nodded and went to the closet to pull on a pair of boots. "Where are you going?"

Aryn smiled brightly. "Ice cream."

Magnus laughed as the seemingly younger girl flounced out the door with Will and Henry.

"She's doing well." Nikola said as he looked around her room.

"Yes, but are you?" He looked at her. "Come on, Nikola. I can tell how much you've come to like her. Don't get your hopes up. She's like a child and I don't want her growing up too fast."

"I'm being careful, Helen. She's just fascinating. She's the only one of our race still alive."

"Leave her blood alone, Nikola." It was a warning if he ever heard one. Magnus looked at him for good measure before heading for the door. "And get out of her room."

He took one last look around and did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3 Kissing and Procreation

Nikola stood in the shadows of Aryn's room watching her sleep.

She had come back hyper, obviously from all the sugar in the ice cream.

Two days later, ice cream appeared mysteriously in the fridge. Henry and Will had a hard time keeping her feet on the ground. One time she floated all over the place and Henry had to jump from the banister and grab hold of her legs to bring her back safely on the floor. After that she ran from the room, leaving the werewolf to follow.

Once a few days later when he was working in the abnormals habitat when Will came in and looked around. Aryn had disappeared on him and he was looking for her. It was his turn to keep her company, or in other words keep her from reading all day long like she had been for a couple of days.

Will looked around and called, utterly annoying Nikola as he worked. On the last call, he was shocked in the butt, something that Nikola found hysterically funny. Aryn walked out of thin air and started laughing. Will turned around and lunged at her. Being a vampire, she easily side stepped him, causing him to fall inelegantly on the floor. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she turned and fled the room, Will hot on her heels.

That look was his undoing. Jealousy was coming on fast. He had no way of combating it. Whenever he saw her with Henry or Will, it made his skin crawl. She was a pure blood for crying out loud. She deserved to be with a vampire close to her status.

He shifted slightly in the fire light. The shadows glinted off her porcelain skin. He was slightly nervous because the fire was still burning brightly. No one should ever keep their fire on all night. He moved to the fireplace and began to stir the embers.

There was a rustling behind him that had him turning. Aryn rubbed her bedraggled blond head before she looked at him with sleep filled eyes. He turned back to the fire to give him time to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't leave the fire going all night." He said.

"It helps me fall asleep." She replied.

"Still, you should at least make sure it's low before you go to sleep. I don't think Helen will like it if you burn her house down."

"Much like you overloaded the circuits and the power went out?"

"I fixed that." He heard the bed creak as she got up. He didn't know where she was so when she gripped his shoulders he jumped out of his skin. "I wished you'd wear some type of shoes."

He felt the smile in the silence. Aryn walked around him and pressed a button on the fire place. A thick white fog cascaded over the fire, successfully dousing it. The room fell into darkness but their superior eyesight they could see each other clearly.

Nikola swallowed hard at the sight. Aryn was a sight. Barely five foot eight she stood before him in a long t-shirt that barely touched her mid thigh with her hair tied in a loose ponytail. She scratched the back of her head nonchalantly. That movement made his breath hitch. She had no idea how sexy she looked. And that was his downfall.

Blindly he stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When he was done, he pulled away and let his hand drop. She tilted her head to the side, obviously confused.

"I'm just going to go." He turned and fled before she could say anything more than what she had just said.

(&)(&)(&)

"Come in." Magnus looked up when the door to her office opened. Aryn stepped in and around the door. She looked around the room for a moment before her gaze landed on her and she smiled. "What can I do for you, Aryn?"

She bit her lip as she came further into the room and slipped into a chair. "Why do you burrow yourself in here?"

"It's where I work. This is where everything gets done." She stared at the younger looking woman. "That can't just be what you came in here about." Aryn shook her head, blond hair moving gently. "Tell me."

(&)(&((&)

Nikola pondered over the next course of action on his new project when his bedroom door slammed open. He didn't even bother to glance at the door because he knew who it'd be.

He was unceremoniously thrown into the wall and held there. He came face to face with Will. The psychiatrist looked livid but he wasn't the one Nikola was most concerned with.

Magnus was mad but she was a silent mad. If that escalated, he knew it was bad. Well, this was bad. She was staring at him with a horrible expression on her face. His attention was drawn back to Will as he adjusted his grip.

"Easy, dear William. This is Versace." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Cut the crap, Nikola. We know what you did." The other man seethed.

Nikola's slight smile fell. "She told you."

"She told me. How could you do something like that? You know how impressionable she is." Magnus said.

He nudged the other man and Will let him go. He paced to the window and looked down. "Did she understand?"

"No, luckily for you. But why did you do it? It could have been very detrimental."

"She was there in her pajamas and I couldn't help it." 

Will licked his lips before he answered. "You were in her room?" Nikola didn't even answer. "What were you doing in her room?"

"I saw the flicker light of the fire under the door. I didn't think it was safe."

"You didn't have to go into her room."

Magnus brushed that one aside. "Further more, she didn't understand what you were doing." She paused in her rant. "Do you love her?"

Nikola turned around. "She is the last surviving pure blood vampire. I have an obligation to her as my queen."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be queen, Nikola. Have you ever thought of that? And also, did you ever think that your emotions might compromise everything you've set out to do. Not only do we have an ex-vampire who wants to become a vampire again and rule the world, but we have a pure blood who doesn't know a thing about everyday life. Pick something and stick with it. Don't make things harder than they already are. Do you understand?" He nodded silently. "Good."

Will cast him a deadly look when he walked out the door. Nikola turned and shook his head.

(&)(&)(&)

Later that night, Nikola couldn't work to save his life. His mind was going back to earlier in the afternoon.

She had told them what had happened. He didn't blame her. She was an innocent in every sense of the word and she had a right to understand what it meant. But going to Helen? That he hadn't foreseen. He kind of wished she had just come to him instead of going to someone else. But Helen was a woman and he could understand that.

He hit the wrong button on his new invention….and it blew up in his face.

"Damn it!" There was a knock at his door. "Come in!"

The door opened as Aryn came in. She was holding a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

He turned around and startled at the look of her. She was dressed in shorts and tank that cling to her small figure. "No, no. Come on in." He watched a she came in and plopped down right in the middle of his bed. "What do you have?"

She smiled brightly and held up the half gallon tub. "Chocolate chip cookie dough! And I brought two spoons. Come eat with me." He hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to eat it all."

"You shouldn't be eating it period." He crossed to the bed and kicked his shoes off before climbing in. He took a spoon as she popped the lid and dug in. He put a spoonful in his mouth and savored the taste. "I can tell why you like it. It's sweet."

Aryn smiled brightly before scooping out another spoonful and shoving it in her mouth, sighing contentedly as her taste buds flared to life. She stopped with her spoon hovering over the carton, head tilted slightly as she stared at him. His muscles convulsed as he swallowed the frozen treat. His nimble fingers scooped the ice cream magically.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "You've been quiet for a few minutes."

She bit her lower lip as she thought about what she was going to say. "Why did you…"

"Kiss you?" She nodded when he said the word she couldn't. He smiled. Helen was right. She didn't know what it meant. "I felt like it."

"Do you do that with everyone?"

"No. Only people I like."

She leaned back against the bedpost. "Why me though? You barely know me."

"I don't think it really matters."

She played with the spoon in her hand. "Oh."

"Don't get down about it."

"I'm not." She stopped and sat forward. "You're a genius, right?"

He smiled at that. "Yeah. Why?" He shoved another spoonful in his mouth.

"What's sex?"

And promptly choked on it. After he caught his breath, he looked up at her. "What?"

"You heard what I said."

"Don't you think you should talk to Helen about this?"

"I tried but she just brushed me off and I didn't feel comfortable asking Will or Henry. Will will just fumble his way through it and Henry just won't answer. Asking Big Guy is like talking to an invalid and Kate will just go nuts. You're the only one who will answer me straightly."

Nikola looked at her for a good long while. She ignored his thoughtful look and took another bite of ice cream. She was doing this to torment him. So he decided to take the easy way out.

"I'm sure you've read about it." Aryn shook her head slight, blond hair cascading over her shoulder. He rested a hand on his forehead. "Son of a bitch. Helen hid the books from you didn't she?"

"I don't know. She just said I didn't need to know about that yet."

"She's right. There're other things you can learn before you learn about that."

"But last night, Henry was watching a movie with it in it. When I asked about it, he turned red and told me to ask Magnus."

"And she told you to wait." Aryn didn't answer that. It wasn't a question but a mere statement. She stretched her legs out then pulled them under her chin. "I think she's right. There're other things you should learn before you learn that."

"I don't want to learn it. I want to know what it's for."

"It's how you came into the world, how we all did."

It was Aryn's turn to take on a thoughtful look. "So it's used for procreation?"

"Yes. The woman carries the child for nine months and then gives birth. It's the way the world works for humans and even us vampires. That's how you came into being."

Once again she bit her lip in, something Nikola had come to know as her thinking face. "I think I understand the reasoning but the act is a little fuzzy."

"And that is the end of the discussion." Then she pouted. And that was his undoing. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pouting."

"That's what that is?" So she did it again.

"Yes, that's what it is. Please, don't." He dropped his head. "Fine. I'll explain it. But don't tell Helen or Will what I've told you."

"Deal."

And Nikola spent a good portion of the night explaining what he could in terms she could understand.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions, Decisions, Decision

**Author's Note:** After writing the last chapter, I had a brilliant idea. Well, it also came from watching 16 & pregnant. So while I slept this chapter came out of an actual dream. So here it is, Chapter 4. I just love picking on the Sanctuary characters.

(&)(&)(&)

"Nikola!"

The genius braced himself for the suddenly jolt that was to come. For the last few days, he and Aryn had been together every waking hour, sometimes all night. They would talk and discuss books they had read. Aryn was a wealth of knowledge, being able to retain information she had just read.

During the days, they sometimes ventured out into the world. They wouldn't shop but he would show her around town to his favorite spots he liked to visit. And every time she would smile. They had become very close, so close that he allowed her to help him in his lab.

So when she landed on his back with her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, he didn't even flinch. He cast a look over his shoulder as she planted her chin on his shoulder. Henry was looking at them across the table with wide eyes. He had never seen the happen before, not with Nikola at least.

"What is it? I'm working with Heinrich here." He replied.

"I've come to a decision." She said as she slid off his back.

"About what?"

"I want to have a baby."

He faltered and Henry bit his lip to keep from laughing. Nikola spun to face her. She looked at him calmly, a sign that she had come to this decision purely on her own. He took a deep breath and took her arm. "Come on. I think we need to talk to Helen. Heinrich, continue working."

"Oh, hell no. this I got to see." Henry replied and followed them from the room.

(&)(&)(&)

"Did you put her up to this?" Will asked hotly.

"No, he didn't. I came up with it on my own." Aryn replied. She looked at Magnus. "After I asked you and you denied me any knowledge, I went to Nikola."

"She buttered me up with ice cream first." Nikola added when Magnus gave him a death glare.

"He didn't do anything. He simply answered my questions. Then I got to thinking on my own. My people are gone. I'm alone, or was until I found Nikola. I feel like no one knows what's going on."

"No one does. Nikola was only half vampire, but he was vampire nonetheless. Have you and Nikola…" Magnus started.

"No. I never asked for that." She closed her eyes and projected her thoughts. "I saw this family yesterday when we were out. They looked so happy. It made me wonder what my family was like." She opened her eyes. "I've never known anything like that."

"But bringing a child into the world will require you full attention."

Aryn smiled sadly. "Is this stemming from the loss of your own child or genuine concern?"

Magnus took a moment to answer. "Both. When I lost my daughter, it hurt. I don't want that to happen to you. You're an innocent, never killed any people. What can you bring to a child?" The question came out harshly and she watched as Aryn took on a completely different tone. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, you did. This has nothing to do with taking over the world. I want my family back. And if you won't help me, I'll just find another way to do it." And she was serious.

Nikola placed a hand to her shoulder. "Let me talk to Helen and we'll get to the bottom of this." He was being the voice of reason for everyone's sakes. She nodded and stood. "Go finish reading the Iliad. I'll meet you in the library." He watched as she left the room and nodded to Will and Henry to get out. "Alright, Helen, let's dish this out."

(&)(&)(&)

He found her three hours later in the kitchen. This time she wasn't eating ice cream. She was watching a bird through the skylight. The mother was coming back to the nest to feed her young, the babies chirping at her arrival. Aryn was staring at them with such rapt attention he wasn't sure if she heard him.

"Will she always do that?" she asked.

"Yes. Every time she lays an egg, she will take care of it." He answered softly. This was a very delicate situation. He sat in the chair beside her. "We've come to a decision."

Aryn shifted in her seat. "She won't do it will she?"

"That's the thing. There are some procedures she's going to have to do before anything can happen. She has to make sure you can carry a child. And then there's the fact that you'd have to be impregnated by someone."

"Isn't that when…"

"Yes." He cut her off before she began to ramble. "Point is there are multiple ways for that to happen. One is the one we talked about a few weeks back. The second is for an embryo to be cultivated and then injected into your body."

She looked at him speculatively for a few moments before she looked back up again. "Do I get to choose?"

He paused. "We didn't take that into consideration."

"I want to choose the father."

Nikola's fingers tightened minutely. "I don't like where this is going."

"I don't want just anyone to have a child with. This might be my only one and I want the father to be someone I can trust. This would be a piece of me and him. I don't want anyone tearing me from my children."

He froze. Ever since she had come to live at Sanctuary two months ago, he had realized she had trust issues spanning from her supposed protector. He had lied to her about her origins and then threatened Henry. She had remained at Sanctuary when he left. This really shouldn't surprise him but it did.

She was looking at the birds again when he zoned back in.

"I take it you've decided who you'd like to donate." He said.

"I have but I need to see what she's going to do first." She stood and headed for the door. "Are you coming with me?"

He stood and followed…..

(&)(&)(&)

…..Only to have Magnus kick him out again.

Henry waited with him. The two had formed an interesting bond over electronics. They spent many hours pouring over different gizmos and gadgets. Henry listened to the conversations Nikola and Aryn had when she was with them. Sometimes he'd offer his advice and then laugh when she slapped him.

"Nikola, quit pacing. You're giving me whiplash." He said as he leaned against the far wall.

"What is she doing to her?" the vampire genius asked.

"What she has to do." Henry shifted his weight. "Do you want a child?"

The other man paused and glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know. I've never really thought much about it."

"Well, you better start. I have a feeling she's going to ask you."

"I know." The door opened and both women walked out. Aryn let her hair down in golden waves and shook it to get the tangles out. Magnus took her gloves off and wiped a stray hair off her face. "Well?"

"She's able to carry a child but I have a feeling the gestation period will be shorter than a human's. I'm not sure, though. She looks like a normal human but I'm not certain how her womb will be like. I was able to insert a needle but it was hard to pull out she heals that fast."

"Which hurt by the way." Aryn stated quietly.

"Which way would you be comfortable with?" Nikola asked.

Magnus looked at Aryn. "In vitro would be faster although I can't guarantee anything."

He looked to Aryn, who had zoned out. "What do you think? Aryn?"

She looked at him, her golden eyes showing recognition when they had had none. "That's fine with me."

Magnus nodded. "I'll set up a day. Multiple embryos will have to be fertilized and implanted to make sure at least one takes." Aryn nodded. "Okay. You also need to choose a donor."

"I know."

With another nod, Magnus walked away to begin prepping.

"Well, I'm going to the lab. Good luck." Henry scampered off down the hall.

Nikola looked to Aryn. She was still gone but he knew what was going on. She was reading Magnus's mind. It was a trait she had been doing to make sure they were all telling the truth when things like this were decided.

She took a deep breath and ten looked back at him. "Can we go to the roof?"

"Sure." He fell into step with her as they made the ascent to the tower. She bit her lip again, which told him she was in deep thought. Open air would help her think clearer.

When they reached the tallest point of Sanctuary, she stepped away from him and to the edge. After looking over, a small smiled crept across her face. She toed off her shoes and climbed on the edge, toes curling over it as she stood. The wind snagged her hair and blew it all about her head. She seemed to loosen up as the air cleared her head.

Nikola knew she'd talk when she felt like it so he leaned against the wall and waited. After a few moments, she turned and sat down, swinging her legs as a child would. She looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want me to be the donor?" he asked when there was a long silence between them.

She smiled. "I wasn't going to ask."

"I figured but I think I'm the best candidate for it."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not. You're the only pure blood left. Even if I'm only half, it still means I'm the best candidate."

"I'm not sure things work like that."

He stepped forward. "Aryn, you want this child but you need someone you trust to make it possible. What happens if you choose William, have his child and decided to leave? I have no doubts he will try to keep the child with him. Then you will have a battle that will end horribly. Do you want that?"

Aryn looked at him. He was close enough for her to take his face in her hands and kiss him softly. When she sat back, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He wrapped his arms around her back and leaned up to kiss her again. He felt the smile play across her face, felt her breath ghost over his skin as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I'll go tell Helen that I'm the donor." He said.

"I think she already figured that out but okay. Henry's going to think this hysterical and Will's going to hate it."

"Let dear William hate it all he wants."

She smiled again as she hopped off the wall. "I guess I'll go…eat ice cream." She took off before he could answer.

He just shook his head and picked up her shoes.


	5. Chapter 5 In vitro

Nikola was alone for the first time in two months. Aryn was cooped up in her room for no reason.

He had donated his sperm to her and let Helen do what she needed to do. He was potent, as she had said. When he told Aryn, she kind of brushed him off, for reasons unknown. She had been quiet ever since Helen had told her she was able to carry a child.

He was walking through the mansion with no place to go when he heard Will's voice coming from the library. There was only one reason for any of the men to be in the library. To say he was jealous was an understatement. He hated Will being near her. She was too good for him, too pure, granted she spent most nights in Nikola's room discussing frivolous things.

He pushed the doors open. Will and Aryn were leaning over a thick book, mirror looks on their faces. Aryn flipped the page and literally read it in two seconds flat before going to the other page. There was something going on here. She never got that look while reading. It was as if she were looking for something.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Will looked up as he continued writing something. "What do you want, Nikola?"

"I'm wondering why you're here with her."

The doctor looked at the woman beside him. "I don't know. She was here when I came in."

"and you just happen to sit beside her."

"Is that a problem?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Shut up, both of you." Aryn said. She flipped another page and skimmed that one. She made a face that clearly said she didn't find what she was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Will asked.

"Something of use." She slammed the book closed and turned to put it up. Then it dawned on her. "Henry will know." She disappeared suddenly.

"I hate when she does that."

"That makes two of us." Nikola replied. He didn't say anything else as he walked out of the library. Then he ran across Helen. "What's the prognosis, doc?"

"The embryos are ready. Where's Aryn?" Magnus asked.

"She's with Henry. Have you noticed anything different with her?"

The woman thought a moment and then shook her head. "I can't say that I have."

He frowned even more. "I'll go get her."

He walked the span of the library to the Henry's little corner. The electronics whirled as they worked. Henry and Aryn were leaned over a computer talking to each other. Aryn would point to something and Henry would reconfigure the parameters of whatever they were searching. Henry finally shook his head and she stepped back.

"Aryn." She looked at him. "Helen says she's ready."

"Okay. Thanks, Henry."

The werewolf nodded. "No problem"

She walked past Nikola and he followed her to the infirmary.

(&)(&)(&)

Nikola stood quietly in the infirmary holding Aryn's hand. He winced as the long needle penetrated the woman's belly slowly. After two attempts, Magnus realized Aryn's abdominal walls were basically rock hard. A conventional needle wasn't going to cut it. She had to make an incision just large enough to insert the needle before her skin healed itself.

Aryn waited a few moments after the needle came out to make sure her body was healed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing Nikola's hand. He squeezed back reassuringly. She was so small and he didn't think she could do this but she was extremely strong.

"I did what I could." Magnus said as she cleaned up. "I suggest you come back in a few days and we'll attempt to see how well those three took."

"Thanks, Magnus." Aryn replied. She stood and turned her back to Nikola so she could redress. Once her clothing was in place, she turned back. "Is it safe for me to go?"

"Go on." Magnus watched as she disappeared from the windowed room. As she cleaned up, she looked back at Nikola. "You're quiet." He didn't answer as he looked at the screen above the bed. She hit him to get his attention.

"Huh?" He looked at her before returning his attention to the screen. "What?"

"What's eating at you?" He didn't answer again. "Nikola, what's wrong with you?"

"Did you ever think you would be a bad mother?"

The question was so uncharacteristic for the genius that it caught her off guard. "Yes, I was always afraid that Ashley would end up being the complete opposite. I was afraid she wouldn't want to work for Sanctuary. But that was my burden to bear." She paused after cleaning up and placed one hand on her hip. "Are you nervous, Nikola?"

"A little bit. I don't know if the kid's gonna turn out like me or like Aryn."

"Maybe it could be like the two of you combined."

He smiled. "With my eyes and her hair plus my brains."

"Aryn's also a genius. She's taken everything I've given her and put it to memory. I'm pretty sure she could sing the National Anthem if I asked her to." There was another slight pause between the two of them as Nikola stared at the screen and Magnus looked at the floor. "Are you going to stay with her to help raise the child?"

He turned to look at her as if she were the stupidest person on the earth. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because sometimes when things get tough, you run off."

"I'm not going to do that now. Not with a child on the way."

"Nikola, you don't even know if any of the embryos took."

"Yeah, I do."

"How?"

"I just have a feeling one did, if not more."

"Multiples?"

"Possibly and if I'm correct about these scans, gestation will last five weeks minimum, six weeks max. If her abdominal wall is as tough as it seems, the baby will have to be delivered via C-section." He turned. "That is if we time this right."

"Why won't she deliver vaginally?"

"She might but I'm not sure. You'd have to do more tests that I'm not sure she's willing to go through and we don't know what that could do to the embryo either. We'll have to do a hit or miss."

"That could cost them their lives. Are you willing to put them both in danger for a theory?"

He looked back at the screen. "Once again, I don't know how I'm right but I believe it will work out. We just have to have a little faith."

Magnus wasn't thrilled with his determination but she nodded. "All right, but I'm going to search the databases for how the ancients delivered their children and then I'll decide on a course of action. You should go find Aryn and be with her when she determines if the embryos took."

"I was heading that way now."

When he was gone, Magnus looked closely at the screens. How that man had determined what was going to happen was beyond her but he was a genius. She left the infirmary to go do her own research.


	6. Chapter 6 Dangers

Nikola sat on the roof of the tower de-stressing after the fight that had taken place earlier that day.

Aryn was being stubborn, plan and simple. Magnus had only wanted to do attempt a fetal scan but the pregnant woman had flat out refused. She said it was something to do with the fact that she was the only pure blood woman left alive and didn't want doctors messing with her pregnancy. But Nikola saw through that like it was a thin veil.

So he had confronted her about it. He talked rationally, which was unlike him in situations like that, but it needed a rational touch. She had listened to him, that much he could tell by the light that had been present in her eyes. When he asked if she understood, she had replied yes, but she wasn't going to let a scientist interrupt her first, and possibly only, pregnancy. Nikola had tried to reason with her further but she became fed up with him and her hormones took over. The lights started the flicker as she stalked from the room.

Will had tried to talk to her next. He promptly got thrown from her room five seconds later. He blamed it on the telepathy.

Magnus tried. And got kicked out as well, huffing indignantly about vampires.

Big Guy brought her some food. She accepted it kindly and just as equally asked him to leave.

Kate tried to force her to talk. She was met with a well-placed right hook to the jaw. She was lucky it wasn't broken.

Henry was the final person who could attempt to talk to her. So far, that had gone well. How did he know? He could hear and see them talking below him on the back veranda. Aryn looked so fragile from above but he knew she was ten times stronger than he was. Her blond hair glistened in the sunlight as she reclined on a lawn chair.

"You realize that if Doc doesn't look, the baby might not be healthy." He heard Henry say calmly. Of coarse the computer geek would be the only one she listened to.

"I just don't want anything to happen." She replied softly.

Henry had obviously paused because there was a tense silence. "You let the woman put an egg of yours with a sperm of the man who created radio the make a baby. Something's already happened. Now you need to get the best prenatal care available to make sure we don't lose that kid. Doc is one of the best I've ever seen."

Aryn shifted her head ever so slightly. "It's not that. I don't know her that well."

The werewolf was obviously flustered but he didn't show it. He turned and took her hands in his. "You've been living here for three months and you don't trust her? She let you stay when you found out Romen lied to you. She even helped you conceive. How can you not trust her?"

"She looks at me like I'm a science project. I wanted to reestablish my people and the only reason I asked for help is because I knew there was multiple ways of getting pregnant. The only reason I'm not letting her help me is because I want to learn everything I can about this because if I am able to have another child, I want to know what I am expecting. This has nothing to do with any of you."

Henry tsked. "It has to do with all of us. Having a child here means we all have to be on our best behaviors." He noticed she went quiet suddenly. "What's wrong?" She eyed him warily, obviously nervous about telling him something. "Whatever it is, maybe I can help."

She took a deep breath. "You know how I'm a telepath?" Her eyes darted to the side when she felt Nikola land a few feet from them, clearly interested in this bit of information.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Ever since I was little I have been close contact with Romen to make sure he didn't need me. So far I have never heard a hostile thing from him. Until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Remember the newscast a few days ago about people being attacked and then they go missing hours later?"

"Yeah, Magnus took Nikola aside and asked if he had started making new vampires again. He said he hadn't."

"It isn't him we should be worried about." She shook her head. It seemed as if she were trying not to psych herself out about telling. "Last night I was meditating as Magnus had asked me to do to help control my suddenly erratic behavior. Speaking of which, I'm sorry about your computer."

"Don't worry about it." He nodded for her to finish.

"While I was meditating, I got this sudden influx of mental pressure. I let myself open up to it. It was Romen. He was talking to someone and was bragging about being able to change people into whomever he wanted them to be. I could see it clearly. He turned and I saw eight people standing behind him. He spoke to one of them and they answered." She looked up at Nikola. "I think they stole Nikola's technology."

He was gone suddenly. He made it back to his room in record time and went through all his stuff. And realized that she was right. He hated when she was right.

"Damn it!"

He stalked to Magnus' study, barging in without even knocking. She and Will looked up from the work they had splayed out before them.

"Nikola, we're kinda busy…" she tried to say but he held up a hand.

"We have a problem. All those people who are being attacked aren't disappearing for no reason." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that little device I created to fight the superbads?"

"Of course."

"The same one I changed it to create vampires in thirty years?"

"How could we forget?" Will muttered.

Magnus cast her protégé a look. "What's this all about, Nikola?"

"Aryn found out last night that those people are being attacked are being turned into vampires by my little device."

The doctor looked at him. "How is that possible?"

He had the dignity to look contrite. "I accidentally left them on my computer. Romen must have hacked them after I showed them my room the first night."

"He?"

Nikola nodded solemnly. She slammed her hand on the desk. "Don't get mad at me. It wasn't my fault."

"You left the damned research on your computer. It is your fault, Nikola!" He lowered his gaze, taking the full brunt of her words. "What did Aryn say?"

He took a deep breath. "She said he was amassing an army. I don't know what for though. We'll have to do some extensive searching for that."

Will shook his head. "The only way we could keep an eye on him is to ask Aryn to keep an open mind to him."

Nikola made a face and Magnus shook her head. "No. No. Nikola, it's too dangerous. He might…" She suddenly looked anxious. "Does he know she's pregnant with your child?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Then we can't risk it. If he finds out, he's going to come after and kill you then take her, wait for the baby to be born and then kill her. That would devastate us all. There is no way I'm going to allow her and you to risk your lives that way."

"We don't have any other choices, Helen. The pregnancy is going faster than we thought. It's been two weeks and she already showing."

"That just means we were right in assuming the pregnancy will be quick. Right now we have to ensue her safety and the baby's. I am convinced she doesn't trust me because she thinks I'm going to do experiments on her. I wouldn't dream of it unless she consented. It's her life and I want her to live it normally. She knows how to live like a human but she doesn't know how to trust. The only ones she trusts are you and Henry. No offense, Will."

The blond man shook his head at the same time his hand left the desk. "None taken."

She looked back at him. "You have to get her to tell us how to track Romen. She's the only one who can and we need all the advantages we can get. He knows how to get past our defenses and every inch of this place. He can get to any one of us. We have to stop him."

He looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "You don't think I know that? This device could kill thousands of people, if not millions."

"Then all the more reason for us to get him first. Aryn doesn't need this right now. You don't need this right now. You're about to become a father. Your entire focus should be on that, not rogue vampires."

He took a very long, much needed, deep breath, letting it out slowly before he placed his hands shoulder width apart on the desk and leaned down until he was face level with her. "If we don't find out where he's going to strike, there won't be a baby and Sanctuary will be overrun by rogue vampires. What will you do then?"

She stared levelly at him. She knew he was right; she just didn't want to admit it. After all the stress he had caused them all in the past, it was obvious that with the arrival of Aryn he had grown up and possibly fallen in love. He would never admit it unless under the direst of circumstances but she was certain he was. By doing this he was making it known that he needed Aryn and everyone else to be safe.

Her gaze slid to Will. "Get Henry to see how more Aryn knows and then ask him kindly for her to keep slight tabs on him. I don't want him to know she's spying on him or that she's pregnant. That cannot be known to any of the other Sanctuaries at this time."

"I didn't want her known about period. I only brought her here for you to see that the vampire race had a chance. You're the one who told the other Sanctuaries." It was the hard truth. Magnus had told Declan MacRae from the UK Sanctuary about their little find, but they could trust Declan.

"You're right. I'm sorry for that. Help me make it right by making sure no one knows about the child that is about to be born for the most intelligent race that ever existed."

Nikola waited a heartbeat for her to add anything else. When she didn't, he nodded. "All right. I'll also get started on something to counteract Crazy Man's DNA."

"Meanwhile, I'll try to once again get an ultrasound and see how the fetus is doing."

"Good luck with that." Will said.

Both scientists looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was.


	7. Chapter 7 Blood and the Kitchen

**Author's Note:** First of all, sorry it took so long but I'm back in school. Today classes were cancelled because it is snow day so I decided to do some work. Thanks to the people who have been commenting. I had no idea this story would turn out like it did. I just get random thoughts and I just have to write them down. This was one of them.

I knew what I wanted from the beginning but the baby thing came from 16 & Pregnant. I don't believe in it but that's just me. I had to put it in the story because it was the one thing that wouldn't make the story so drab.

Anyway, thanks for all the support and keep reading. I don't know how the story unfolds so I'll be just as surprised as the rest of you. Enjoy!

(&)(&)(&)

Aryn groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She was not feeling well at all. Her head hurt and her feet felt as if they were swollen. It was only three weeks into her pregnancy and she felt as if it were five months. At least that's what she read on human females.

She was as round as a beach ball and hated it. All her life she had been a size zero. With all the weight she had gained in the last three weeks, she was now a size four. She hated it.

Sitting up, she tried to wave off the nausea that threatened to take over. It didn't work. She barely made it to the bathroom to throw up her dinner. While she was hacking up a lung, she barely noticed someone pull her hair back so it wouldn't fall in the toilet.

After a few more moments of puking her guts out, she sat back against a hard frame. Two arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling forward.

"Are you okay?" Nikola's voice wrapped around her, sending an odd shiver up her spine.

"I hate nausea." She replied as she wiped her mouth. It landed with a smack on her skin. "What are you doing in here? It's six in the morning."

"I actually came to check on you to see how you were doing. I'm glad I did." He shifted his arms and lifted her from the floor. "Before you ask, I'm taking you back to bed." She didn't argue with him. Her head fell to his shoulder for the brief thirty second walk to her bed. He bypassed the crib that had been brought into the room and sat on the bed. After she was situated in the middle, he looked at her. "How's everything?"

She sighed as she pulled the covers over her chest. "I've gone from a size zero to a size four. My feet hurt as do my knees. I'm always hungry and I don't know what I want. My teeth hurt."

Nikola leaned in and opened her mouth with his thumb. There, just out of view, he watched her fangs glisten dangerously at him. He made a clicking sound for affirmation before sitting back. "You're hungry for blood. You just haven't realized it yet." She pouted lightly, and that made him chuckle. "What do you normally eat?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Polar bears."

At six o'clock in the morning, Nikola let out a hearty laugh that he was certain everyone could hear. He stood and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Nikola?" He stuck his head back in the door. "Don't kill them."

"I won't." He shut the door silently.

(&)(&)(&)

After stealing a large syringe from Helen's lab and a few things of Tupperware from Big Guy's kitchen, he ran to the Arctic Circle and took a few milliliters of blood from three different polar bears. He capped the bowls and stashed them safely in his bag while he ran.

When he returned, Aryn was sound asleep. He thought it was about time. He sat in the high wing back chair in the corner. The moonlight that filtered in through the window was falling on her in a way that made it seem like she was glowing.

The scene was making his mind go funky. He suddenly had visions of him and Aryn raising the child together. He knew that wasn't going to happen. She was too innocent. There were things he could teach her but he wasn't certain if she would reciprocate. Then there was the fact the Will and Henry were around. Her decision would be influenced by them.

He jumped up and headed for the kitchen, needing a desperate ice cream fix. He stuffed the blood in a safe part of fridge while he raided the freezer portion. He took a spoon from the drawer and after opening the carton, dipped the instrument in side and took a big bite.

"You know, Big Guy's not gonna be too happy when he finds out you've been the one eating his ice cream."

Nikola turned as Henry walked further into the kitchen. He ignored him and glared at him when he pulled out another spoon, helping him dig into the ice cream.

"I thought you said Big Guy would get mad." He replied.

"I did but if I help you eat it, he wouldn't get that mad." Henry dipped his spoon in for a second time, bringing it to his mouth. "So, what brings you to the kitchen? Besides ice cream, of course."

"I was thinking."

"That could prove badly." He flinched when Nikola pierced him with a steady gaze. "Sorry."

"Aryn was asleep and I started thinking about what would happen. Will's not going to be too happy about it."

"So?"

"So?"

"He's not too happy about it now. The only pure blood vampire is carrying your child with a threat of global takeover. That makes no sense in his mind. She's an innocent and now she's pregnant. Does that make sense to you?"

Nikola thought about it for a few precious seconds. "No, it doesn't." He dropped his head to one hand. "What have I done?" 

"I have no clue but you have to live with the consequences."

"I know. What if she doesn't want me to help her? What if she thinks I'm incapable?"

"She won't. She's too good a person to do that. Keeping the child away from you would be idiotic."

The vampire looked over. "She is too good. Probably too good for me."

"She takes time to put up with you. I think that says a lot."

"Maybe." His face screwed up as he thought some more.

"Nikola, if you continue looking like that, your face will stay like that for the rest of your unnatural life. You don't want to scare the kid, do you?"

Henry howled with laughter when he was pierced with another stupid stare. If only Nikola could feel like that.


	8. Chapter 8 Babies and Life

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who commented. I had no idea where this story was going when I was writing it. So here is the final chapter. Good reviews please!

(&)(&(&)(&)(&)

Nikola sat in complete and utter silence as he let one finger stroke the cheek of the little infant. After being inseminated, Aryn had successfully completed her pregnancy which only lasted a month. Magnus was surprised when the young woman went into labor in the early morning hours of the first day of the new month (it was actually the 21st of January, but she had been impregnated on the 21st of December so it was technically a month).

After five hours of labor, she had delivered two healthy baby boys. The older boy the named Aereon Tesla and the younger was Fabian Tesla. A few tests proved that the boys were healthy and strong. Both were silent after they were freed from the womb.

Aryn had fallen asleep moments before, leaving Nikola to gloat over his children and the fact that they had his last name. He hadn't said a word to Aryn about giving them his last name. When Magnus asked the names, he sat back and listened as she named their sons. When his last name came from her mouth, he stared at her. She didn't say a word after that, letting Magnus take the boys and place them in bassinets.

Nikola rubbed Aereon's alabaster foot. The only difference between the twins was Fabian had a birth mark crossing his eye. Aereon's was on his hip and could only be seen when he was naked. So far, the twins had been quiet. It was if they knew they needed to be quiet because their mother was asleep. The proud papa looked over as the woman who bore his children shifted in her sleep. Fabian slipped an eye open to make sure everything was okay before he fell asleep again.

The door to the room slid open. Will stepped in and looked at the small family. Nikola watched him without ceasing the comforting rub on his son's foot. The doctor pulled up a chair on the other side of the scientist and sat by the other baby.

"I want to say I'm sorry." He said as he ran his fingers along the plastic of the bassinet. "She seems happy now."

"I accept your apology, dear William. She is happy." Nikola replied, confidant as ever.

"I can't believe it took only a month for the babies to mature and be born."

"Me either. I was sound asleep when Heinrich told me the news. I tried to get in here but Helen wouldn't let me. She said I needed to stay put."

"You do have the tendency of being overbearing." Will looked at him. "You have calmed down quite a bit since she showed up. Is it because you love her like you say you love Magnus?"

Nikola looked at the psychiatrist for a moment, trying to find the underlying meaning behind his words. "Don't psychoanalyze me."

"I'm not. You just seem different than you did a year ago. Maybe being a father will help you calm down even more."

"A year ago you and Helen were trapped in Praxis. I honestly never thought I'd see you again. So I went on my travels and met Aryn. Knowing someone who was part of my race was alive made me feel like I had accomplished something. Now with Aereon and Fabian, I think I really have. I now have heirs to the throne of the new world order. They will take their mother's place as ruler of the vampires."

"Is that all you used her for? To make you stake at the vampire throne? If that's the truth then I don't want to be around when she decides to behead you for it."

"It was nothing like that, William. She wanted children. I gave them to her. She now can feel complete like every woman who has a child does. I just want to be able to be near them."

"Well, if she stays at Sanctuary, you won't have that problem."

"I'm sure she'll want to stay here."

"She has no where to go, Nikola. Why wouldn't she?"

Nikola shrugged. "Romen."

"Romen's an idiot if he thinks he can get through our defenses."

"There's no doubt in my mind that he has found out that Aryn has had children. He will come for them and try to make them his."

"And we will stop them. They are protected here, just as she is. We will keep the twins safe. There is nothing he can do. He isn't a teleporter like Aryn or Druitt. He has to come through the front door."

The alarms suddenly buzzed. Aryn woke and looked around frantically for her children. Nikola looked at Will as if to say I-told-you-so. Will shook his head as he pulled his gun from his back pocket and waited. The alarm still blared as they waited. There were sounds from above as if to say that something had happened to everyone top side.

Nikola crowded the side of the bed, momentarily looking down as Aryn grabbed his arm and held on tightly. She was terrified and had every right to be. He could feel her emotions playing at the edge of her mind as she undoubtedly watched through her mental eye as Romen fought above them. Aereon and Fabian both thought it was the right time to cry. Nikola handed Fabian to Aryn and held Aereon close to him.

After thirty minutes of frantic silence, Will ventured out to see about everyone. Aryn had her face pressed in her son's soft dark hair. She was shaking from head to toe. Nikola sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her, keeping Aereon tucked securely next to him. Moments later Magnus and Will returned.

"Everything's fine. Romen tried to get past the cameras when Henry sounded the alarm." Magnus said.

"You let him inside?" Aryn asked incredulously.

"It was the only way to defeat him. If we had him outside, he could use the elements against us. It was the easiest way. How are the boys?"

"Like their mother, a little shaken up but okay." Nikola replied. He wasn't too happy about having Romen so close to the boys but at least he was gone. Or was he? "What did you do with him?"

"Henry's preparing the rocket to shoot him off." Will said. Aryn cast him a confused look. "We had to dispose of him."

"Looks like I don't have a place to go now anymore." Aryn replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?" She looked up at him. "I thought you were staying here?" Nikola pierced him with an aggravated glare.

"I thought the only reason you wanted me here was to study me and my pregnancy. Now that that's over with, I thought I'd be tossed to the curb, so to say."

"No, we want you to stay. There's still so much you need to learn. I'd be happy to teach all of that to you now that you know what's going on with your body and the world." Magnus bit her lip before she spoke the next words. "Besides, I think Nikola would love it if you remained. You know, for his children's sakes."

Aryn looked up at Nikola. He looked down at her, shock written all over his face. Suddenly a smile brightened up her face and he found himself smiling back. Aereon cooed as Fabian gurgled, obviously happy that a decision had been made.

"I'll stay." She said after a few moments.

"Good. I'll get the cribs ready for tonight when you go back to your rooms. From now on, you'll be in charge of our library. We have new books coming in soon. You can read them and then put them on the shelf."

"Deal!" after Will and Magnus left, she looked down at one son in her arms. "Looks like we got us a place to stay. You'll be close to your daddy and I'll be able to read as much as I like. It's been a good day." She looked up at Nikola.

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Yes, it has." Then he planted a light kiss there before turning his attention to his sons.

END


End file.
